Through the use of behavioral and psychological instruments, the neuropsychological status of alcoholics will be evaluated. Two hypotheses which have been previously advanced will be examined: (1) that alcoholics suffer from a neurological impairment of the frontal-limbic system, and (2) that the right hemisphere is more vulnerable to disruption than the left hemisphere. Performance on these measures will be related to the EEG, social competence and therapeutic outcome.